Failure By Design
by SensesFail26x
Summary: When Kagome and Inuyasha's daughter gets seperated from the Feudal Era, only to return after Naraku rises from Hell, will she be able to meet new people and purify the Shikon? [InuxKag OCxOC]
1. Default Chapter

**Author's Note::** This is my first Inuyasha fic. I don't know but this idea came up to me and a friend. So, I decided to post it, instead of letting it just lie on my bed all of the time.

**Full Summary:: **Well really, the battle with Naraku ends, and Inuyasha and Kagome send away their only child. She grew up without them, but meets up with them when she saves a friend from danger. The Shikon Jewel gets separated from her, so she has to protect it once again, since Naraku broke out of hell.

**Disclaimer::** I have yet to own Inuyasha ::sighs:: ah well, on with the story!

"Kagome!" Inuyasha's voice rang threw everyone's ears, as she let loose the last arrow of the battle. The arrow glowed with a pink and purple aura, as it flew gracefully threw the air. The air that had swirled around all of them had been pierced silently, as the arrow raced towards its target. Kagome watched as her sacred arrow pierced the heart of Naraku, and all had subsided, leaving a bloody battlefield.

The final battle with Naraku had finally ended, his heart shattered to pieces the instant Kagome's arrow hit it. Blood was everywhere, on the hills, on the trees, and on the victims of the battle.

Sango's Hiraikotsu was in half, and, yeah, that wasn't good. Her hands were scratched, as if someone was nailing at them. Her hair flowed reluctantly behind her, as she looked up towards the now dark sky. She sighed, but smiled, as she looked toward a small shocked demon.

Shippo couldn't help much in the battle, but of course, without him, they would have lost. As soon as Kagome's arrow had shot, Shippo had distracted the shape shifting demon. He had blood smeared across his face, along with shock, and many other emotions.

Miroku was exhausted beyond his dreams, his wind tunnel and staff proved to be useful to him. He was badly wounded, but would live. And for the time being he just wanted to sleep. His hair was messy, pulled from its usual position, and stuck to his face from sweat.

Inuyasha was the most wounded, deep cuts within his side looked painful, as blood was on his finger tips. He cursed under his breath, the atmosphere too dense for anyone to hear. He got up slowly, reached for the Tetsusaiga and pulled it within its sheath. He glanced a quick look at Kagome, who was now about to fall on her knees.

And as if on cue, she did. Inuyasha walked to her side to help steady her, but she just pushed him away. She was wounded a lot, but not as much as to kill her. But her life wasn't focused on that right now. She looked over. Kanna had been killed by Naraku, while getting in a way of his attack that was sure to kill them all. Kagura, who was almost dead by now, sat on her knees and tried to steady her breathing.

She looked more to her right. Kouga was standing there panting; he looked almost as wounded as Inuyasha himself. The Jewel was almost complete, just the two in his legs and it would be finished. Kagome seemed happy, but as sad, to see that now she had to leave. Her destiny had been fulfilled, and she knew if she stayed here, it would only cause more tragedy in the future.

But right now her mind was focused on the Jewel. They had worked so hard, for two years, to obtain the Jewel. Now it lay within her very palms. She looked up at Inuyasha as he was still at her side. She held her arms out towards him, and pulled him into a strong embrace. The only sound that could be heard throughout the field was Kagome's faded sob's, as she cried into Inuyasha's chest. He picked her up and held her, not wanting her to walk on her legs.

He'd figured Kagome would be out for a couple of days, she had used an enormous amount of her energy, even if it was just on one arrow.

Kikyou had fled from the battle field after giving Kagome another quiver of arrows. Kagome's had run out of arrows shortly before Kikyou came.

Everyone had been grateful at the time for Kikyou's help, and glad that she hadn't ended up turning her back on them.

Inuyasha walked over towards Kouga, and then looked down upon him as he reached his destination. He let Kagome down, and helped steady her stance.

Kouga knew what they wanted, and without hesitation, handed the two shards to Kagome, who put them together in her hands. Sango and Miroku rode up to see the event of Kirara; Shippo was on Sango's shoulders. Sango got off softly, not wanting to hurt her pet cat. She was about to fall, but Miroku caught her, and succeeded helping her off. He almost getting another whack on the head, but he resisted the temptation for now.

Kagome sat down and put the Jewel on the dirt. Inuyasha kneeled down next to her, with Miroku, then Sango, Shippo, and Kouga, all in that order. And, yeah, Inuyasha hated having him next to Kagome, but now wasn't the best time for that either.

She put the Jewel in her hands and stared down at the two final pieces. Her hands were about to give up on her, until she felt two hands sneak from behind her back to steady hers. And together, they joined the Jewel. Inuyasha helped protect Kagome from the light, as she fell backwards onto his chest, but soft enough not to hurt him.

The pink and purple aura surrounded them, the light was magnificent. Miroku and Sango shielded their eyes with their hands, Shippo ran behind Sango, and Kouga simply looked away.

Now with Kagome in Inuyasha's lap and his hands on hers, they opened them up, to see the full, complete, beautiful, hell they saw the Jewel full and purified right then and there.

Inuyasha's face came up right behind hers, and he said softly into her ear, "Make a wish."

He had made it sound that as if she was throwing a coin into a well that deepened with water, her father talking to her right behind him. She looked up at the purified Jewel, and then looked back at Inuyasha. "But don't you want to be a full demon?"

"If I did that, I would probably be the next Naraku for you guys." She laughed at his comment, but then looked back at the Jewel, deep in thought. When she had finally knew what she thought was best she wished to the Jewel.

Kagome concentrated hard on the Jewel, deep in thought. She wasn't exactly sure of what she wanted to wish for, but decided quickly and made her wish.

Sango looked up at Kagome, and she saw what seemed to be happiness, and so much more that she needn't reveal just yet.

"And Sango, you can find Kohaku back where Naraku's castle used to be." Kagome hadn't even looked away after she had finished her statement, but soon after minutes, what seemed like eternities, had passed she looked up.

"It's finally over."

The Jewel shined and flew into the air, placing itself inside Kagome's stomach, even though it wasn't for Kagome.

**:: One Year Later ::**

Kagome had become an even more powerful priestess. Her aiming was now even more precise, and she was getting better everyday. Her power was now only surpassed by her beauty. She only came at night times though, she had wanted to finish school and get it over with. Inuyasha was fine with it, but demanded that she still come at weekends and stay away from that Hobo guy.

Kagome now had a little child, who was almost 4 months old now. Kagome had probably only been a month pregnant when the final battle with Naraku ended. It surprised everyone that the child had lived, even though none of them knew until about two months after the battle had ended. The Shikon was now under the child's protection. Kagome felt it was only right to name the child after the Jewel itself.

She knew that she couldn't keep Jewel, there was just too much going on with her life, and she didn't want her baby to live in the past and present, so she had decided to leave her with her mother.

When her mother told her she couldn't, she knew she only had to leave her on her friend's doorstep, knowing she wouldn't leave the baby there.

The baby had black hair that spiked the top of its head, along with hints of silver. She also had dark golden eyes, with hints of amber, and violet. It was a beautiful color, and she looked as the cutest baby you could have seen.

Inuyasha had been on the edge lately, and Kagome thought it wasn't the best idea to tell him now; he would probably already be in a bad mood. Kagome and Kaede spent most of the days mixing herbs and tending to people's wounds.

They recently had fought a demon that had snuck up on the village. It was a pretty strong demon, and the gang had suffered pretty deep wounds. Kagome had revived to her normal self in about a day, but it was taking the others longer than she had expected.

When Kagome went in to check on Inuyasha, he was gone, and this worried her, since he was still too weak to keep himself up for long. Inuyasha had run off after a couple hours of resting. He walked over to the Goshinbuku tree, and leaped up about six or seven branches into the air.

He heard a rustle of leaves behind him, but relaxed when he sniffed in her scent.

"Inuyasha! You're still hurt. You should rest." She sat down to the side of the tree so that Inuyasha could see her completely. He saw her eyes full of emotion, sadness, concern, and some other things he couldn't decipher.

"I'm fine Kagome." She relaxed into the tree more, and sighed heavily.

"Kagome, what's been up with you lately? You just aren't your self anymore." Inuyasha jumped down from the tree to sit next to Kagome, and let her rest her head on his chest as he pulled her into a comforting embrace.

"It's nothing. I'm just a little worried about Jewel. I get the feeling that she's going to be sick or something. I don't know, maybe I over exaggerate myself sometimes."

"Kagome.." She looked up at him as he finished his sentence, "Whose the father?"

His sudden question scared her, but she knew she had to tell him now, or never. She looked up into his eyes longingly, as if pleading for something from him. Tears started brimming her eyes, but she knew she couldn't cry now. As she swallowed back her tears, she looked away from him and said, "That confused me at first too. I didn't really think I'd be having a kid anytime soon. But just looking at her you could tell who the father was. I don't know how, but I'm pretty sure it's you."

His eyes seemed to fill with happiness and content. They just stayed like that for a long time, only wanting one another's company. Kagome finally spoke up, breaking the soft silence between them.

"Do you want to go say goodbye to your little Jewel?"

"Goodbye?"

"You didn't expect her to stay here, did you?"

"Why are you giving her up so easily?"

"It's for the better Inuyasha. There aren't any demons in my time, so the Shikon would be better protected there."

Gathering her up in his arms, he carried her off towards Kaede's hut.

Within minutes he made it there, but Kagome had fallen asleep in his arms. It was getting dark quickly, as the moon shone its brilliant colors down on the little family that slept within the hut.

Inuyasha went over to Jewel's little bed and simply kissed her forehead, making her flinch a bit, but falling back within her dream state.

It was a full moon tonight, exactly like the opposite of when he turned human. He glanced down at the little child that lay down on the bed. A strong pulse went through her veins, but Inuyasha knew it was best to ignore it.

He picked up Kagome again and sat down on the bed with her in his arms. He seemed to be teary eyed, but nothing escaped his eyes as he too fell within the dreams of the night.

The little girl pulsed again, as she seemed to have an overwhelming power in her. She fought it back with the help of the Shikon Jewel that rested in her heart. She ignored it and tried to fall asleep again.

**:: Some 16 years later ::**

A young girl of about 17 sat bored at her desk, waiting for the last bell to ring. She closed her eyes, trying to rid of the teacher's voice, but to no avail. She sighed heavily, looking down at her paper. Once again, she got lost in her thoughts.

Her friend had tried to keep her attention, by hitting her simultaneously with a book, but Jewel had grown used to it by now. Her friend sighed and went back to her Biology book. Eck.

Dissecting frogs didn't just sound like some thing that would make her want to pay attention, and actually do it for once. Well, she wasn't the brightest, but she knew when something was just plain sick.

So she shouted her famous line that she was known for, "SICK SICK SICK!" Sure she said it in a playful way, but the teacher didn't seem to think so.

"JEWEL!"

Jewel snapped out of her thoughts to see the teacher's red face. She put her hand behind her head laughing nervously. _5 more seconds. _5. 4. 3. 2. 1.

The last bell sounded off in the hallway, and Jewel was out of the door in a second. She bustled through almost anything in her path. This girl was on a mission. And it just simply made her friends laugh at her as she busted through the school's front doors.

Racing home, hoping to avoid more embarrassment on her 1st week of school, she got home in a mere matter of minutes, even though it was about a 25 minute walk, for an average human that is. She got home and landed on her bed, glancing in her mirror that lay oh-so-innocently in her corner.

She had long black hair, smooth and straight, with a streak of silver on her front left side. It was odd, but she just told everyone she dyed it. She had had bangs when she was younger, but she just let it all grow out for one straight line. The thing about her that was the weirdest was her eyes. Big, golden hues that held her innocence but carelessness in them.

True, she was weird looking, but she liked it like that. The only thing she hated was the full moon. Every time she'd look at it, she felt a strange pulse surface in her veins. Her nails would grow long, fangs would somehow submerge, and the weirdest of all, she got dog ears. And for God's sake, she wasn't a dog!

She was told by her mom, that she looked so much like her true mother, and had qualities of her father. It made her feel better, even though sometimes she knew she never would meet them. Well at least that's what she thought.

Jewel was smart in everyway. She didn't have to go to school, only if she had a stupid test or something. But she always went for the first week, homecoming week, prom week, major testing week, and the last week. Sometimes she'd go just for the fun of it, since now she did have fun because she didn't have to take math in her senior year. Thank the heavens. She had already started doing high school work when she was in 8th grade, so that helping a bit, since it was her worst subject.

Her friends wouldn't be surprised if she didn't come in one day, she usually missed around 90 days a year. People envied her, but she was adopted by the biggest business around. So sometimes that gave her a chance to meet people. Jewel wasn't stuck up, but many people thought she was. So she stuck with a few choice friends.

She'd laid down in her room, avoiding homework and chores. It was Friday, so she didn't have too much to worry about. But she was tired and needed a nap, so she nodded off to sleep, but not before setting her alarm clock for the time she'd meet up with a couple friends.

**Okay**, so I didn't explain it but I just wanted the point to get across. I think I'll go think of the rest of this story, and another one I have to do.

**January 12th. I just redid this chapter, since I think it sucked badly. Still, it sucks. But I think it's better than it was the first time. I'll probably end up redoing it again later, but for now it's fine with me.**


	2. A Decade Under the Influence

A/N:: Well, I really haven't been home so I didn't have anytime to write this. I want to apologize for not updating sooner. Well, here it goes. Hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer:: See Chapter 1.

Chapter 2- A Decade Under the Influence

_It's sad, slow, sweet, and delicate._

_It used to be this dying breed._

_Well I've got a bad feeling about this._

_I've got a bad feeling about this._

_You sat still until the long drive home._

_You sat safe and close to the window._

_I've got a bad feeling about this._

_I've got a bad feeling about this._

_-Taking Back Sunday_

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Ugh.." Jewel turned over trying to block out the sound of an annoying alarm clock. Too bad that didn't work too well.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Sleep.. Need.. sleep.." She had decided on taking the pillow and thrusting it over her head to get rid of the sound. She sighed when she didn't hear anything.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Spoke too soon. Scratch that, thought too soon." Jewel had now decided that if the alarm clock had enough guts to beep again, that it wouldn't be doing so well.

_Beep. Be- .._

::CRASH::

"Hehe.. Sleep."

"JEWEL!"

"Get out."

"Get up."

"Get out!"

Her mom sighed heavily as she reached over and grabbed the girl's covers off, making Jewel shiver slightly. She noticed now that she had slept in over 30 minutes than she had wanted to.

"Someone's on the phone for you."

Jewel nodded down and looked in the direction of the phone. And in a flash, Jewel was standing by the phone ready to talk.

"Hello?"

"Jiueru? Jewel"

"Who's this?"

"Keiko. Stupid."

"Oh, hehe, hi."

Jewel and Keiko had been friends for quite some time. They grew up together, but basically they knew each other from their parents. According to Ayumi, or Jewel's foster mother, her mom had also been their friend, but passed away long ago. Jewel could tell she was lying through her teeth, but decided to ignore it. As for Hojo, or her foster dad, he didn't seem to like to mention her real mom. Keiko's mother, or Eri, was also unsteady for talking about her mother. They said they had only met her father once or twice, so she knew she couldn't get anything about him. All she knew was her mother's name was Kagome.

That was when a thought grasped into Jewel's mind. She smiled evilly and turned her attention back to the girl on the phone.

"Hey Keiko, I just got a good idea."

"Are you sure I can trust you on that?"

"Yes, now I have some hacking on the computer to do, so you meet me at the park at 7 sharp." And with that, she hung up.

Several blocks down from the house, and scream of frustration sounded. Jewel chuckled to herself as she walked towards her computer. Kagome, she thought, I'm going to find you.

**::The Feudal Era::**

"Kagome?"

A young adult looking no older than thirty glanced up to where the voice came from. A single lock escaped the hairband's wrath and fell upon her face. "Hmm?"

"Have you been feeling all right lately?" The hanyou asked as he looked over to her.

Kagome stopped her cooking to look over at him. "Why do you ask?" She tried to mask it up, but her eyes gave off a hint of curiousness.

"Well, Jewel.. She just seems like she's doing something wrong and I can tell. The whole connection thing."

"Yeah, and it's not only that. But for some reason, I think Naraku's soul might have been incarnated."

"I know. Or maybe I'm just too uneasy. I don't know."

"Do you think we should see her? It has been almost 18 years. And I do feel bad leaving her without a trace of who her parents are."

"Kagome, we've talked about this a million times. Don't beat yourself up over it."

"Inuyasha, we need to go see her. Right now."

"Mother's Intuition?"

"I'm serious Inuyasha. Some thing is wrong I can tell." It seemed as if venom dripped off of every word she said as her voice decreased to a deadly whisper.

Inuyasha stood there for a minute surprised. He finally recovered and grabbed her hand to help cool her down. "Let's go."

**::An hour and a couple minutes earlier::**

Jewel looked up the name 'Kagome.' It didn't seem too popular. There was a couple people. None of them looked a thing like her. If one of the one's she had previously looked up had been her mother, she would have been disappointed.

That's when she came across the Higurashi Shrine. She clicked the link to find a nice, modern-styled house, with a well house off to the side. And that did it. She knew she had some Miko power in her. This had to be the place. At least she hoped it was. All she needed to do was get a little 'slip of the mouth' from her parents stating her last name. That would have to do it.

"MOM!"

"You don't have to scream. I'm right here."

"Hey mom?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Can you tell me something quick about my real mother?"

"Sure, I guess."

'_Okay, this is getting a bit too easy. She'll find out. Change in plans.'_

"Why does dad feel so uneasy about her?"

"No reason. He just must miss her some."

"Aha. Well, um, what would he call my mother by? Did he have some special name for her or something?"

Jewel could of swore he called her mom something like Higurashi. She only hoped she was right.

"He would call her Kagome. That was her name, after all."

'_Damn it. Change yet again.'_

"So, I was walking today to.. Sakura-chan's house! Yeah there! But, um, on the way, I found a place called the 'Higurashi Shrine.' We're gonna go see what's so special about that place tonight. It seems too uptight if you ask me."

Her foster mother had flinched at the name, staring off into to space for a few seconds. But she soon regained her composure and went to yell at her daughter.

"You will N-.."

"Well I'm heading off to the park with Keiko. Later skater!"

And with that she was off in a flash.

She hadn't noticed the dark chocolate hues that had taking a liking to her.

"Your daughter will soon be mine, Higurashi. And that mutt's daughter too. Just wait for my revenge, little one." And with that, the person in question disappeared as fast as he came.

Jewel just went out her merry way to the park. A smirk played its way onto her face as she continued to walk towards her destination.

The cool breeze played with her hair as she remembered the first time she walked down this road to the park with her two best friends.

_::Flashback::_

_Jewel yawned slightly as she stretched her arms up into space. Class was almost over, and having History as your class was the most boring thing, especially when your in the 7th grade and you've been learning about the same war since 3rd grade._

'_Stupid Civil War. Feh, as if I cared about this.'_

_Sakura had a silky black mane that was almost perfectly straight, if not curly in a few spots. Her bangs had grown out so she had moved them to the side until she got her hair cut. She had a few freckles hear and there, and piercing icy blue eyes. Her face was almost perfect except for the small scar on her chin. But that very scar had made her unique. So she didn't really mind at all._

_Keiko had sat three seats in front of them, actually paying attention for once. She had long brown hair, with natural blondish highlights that chose to appear about every 2 or so inches. Her gray eyes gave away her sweet look; they blended perfectly with her tan glazed skin. Her gray eyes, though, were so dark and mysterious that you could get lost in them. That was something pretty cool about her. _

_The bell rung and the three girls, deciding it was a Friday, made their way to the new park they had built up. The walk was short but well, as they stayed in silence almost the whole way there to get ready to spill their hearts out on the current situation._

_But when they reached the front gates, they watched in awe as they saw a water fountain placed perfectly in the middle, and a small sidewalk making it's way around it. The gates were made up of steel, but painted silver to give it a nice gleam. Sakura trees lined themselves up as our Sakura looked in bliss as she saw the tree and flower she was named for. She chuckled as she went over to them and sat beneath them. Her friends followed in pursuit._

"_Well, who wants to go first?" Sakura said as she watched her friends sit down on either side of her, Keiko to the left, and Jewel to the right._

_Her friends had smiled at her as they waited for Sakura to begin._

"_Whoa whoa whoa.. I didn't mean me!"_

_Her two friends just kept staring at Sakura, leaning closer and closer to her. They grinned evilly as Sakura gave up, and began her little tale._

_::End Flashback::_

Jewel had decided not to go into full detail of the memory, but to remember the short and sweet moments that had occurred. Her friends had finally felt happy at the end of that day, so she had decided to buy them ice cream. Jewel smiled at the all too familiar memory.

She walked into the gates and sat down beneath the Sakura trees that they had sat under their first time, and waited patiently for Keiko and Sakura to arrive on the scene. And as if on cue, they had.

**A/N::** Well, I want to thank my 2 reviewers. After all, this is my first Inuyasha fan fiction, so I didn't even expect to get any at all. This is really only half of the chapter I wanted, but I'll finish the rest later tonight and get it posted up by morning.

**Deathbyhugs**- Thanks for reviewing my story! I really like yours!

**Xblackheartx**- Thanks for the review. I hope the question about the time and parents was answered, and the others will be hopefully in the next chapter. And the weird thing is, my screen name is just like my title. Just a thought.


	3. Ohio is For Lovers

Author's Note:: I decided that I should update sooner than I had wanted to. This chapter won't be very long, but I'm gonna try and make it at least 2,000 words. This is really just a chapter on how Jewel discovers part of who she is.

Disclaimer:: See chapter 2.

Chapter 3 – Ohio is for Lovers

_And I can't make it on my own_

_And I can't make it on my own_

_Because my heart is in Ohio.._

_So cut my wrists and black my eyes_

_Cut my wrists and black my eyes_

_So I can fall asleep tonight, or die.._

_Because you kill me_

_You know you do you kill me well_

_You like it too and I can tell_

_You never stop until my final breath is gone.._

_-Hawthorne Heights_

"Jiueru!"

Jewel looked up to see gray eyes staring back at her. She laughed when she saw her friends come into the park clearing.

"What are you laughing at!?"

"You guys look like you're gonna fall asleep on me!"

Keiko tried to laugh, but it came out as a cough. She hadn't gotten a lot of sleep in the past couple of nights. She just always had a strange feeling when she went off to bed. As if someone was watching her go to sleep. She shrugged it off when she heard Jewel talk again.

"Well, the reason I wanted you to come here is cause I have an idea."

"And we won't get killed in it?" Sakura was already in trouble enough when they went 'skiing' in the neighbor's backyard two months ago.

"Nah, unless your parents don't like the idea," She paused for a moment, and made her voice tinier and put on sad eyes before continuing, "Of breaking and entering."

"WHAT!"

"Hehe?"

"Jiueru," Keiko soon piped up, "What's so important that you need to break into a house?"

"Well, I had did some research up on who my mom was. I decided I'm tired with my old family. They're as boring as churning butter. And THAT can be boring."

"You're only saying that cause of the time when you tried to put butter all over the hill so we could go skiing in the middle of the summer and get me in trouble for it!" Sakura spat at her friend.

"That was fun, but the butter part was boring!"

"Aren't we getting off subject?" Both icy blue eyes and golden amber ones turned to Keiko.

"Yeah, but anyways, I got some good information on my supposable mom."

"Read it."

Jewel nodded at Keiko before continuing. " 'Kagome Higurashi was priestess of the Higurashi Shrine after the passing of her grandfather. She was going to Junior High in 9th grade, and up to that point in time she had been an average student. But she had soon started falling sick with illnesses and missed several days, sometimes only showing up for important tests and staying a day at a time. This continued up until 11th grade, when she started coming back every day, only missing a day around once a month. She had a daughter, but it had only been a rumor at the time. No one ever found her, or ever knew her name, because she had given her up to a family she had known. The daughter's father was never found out, and Kagome disappeared after finishing high school.'" Jewel stopped out of air and shock as she stared at the new found information.

Keiko's lip's curled into a smile. "Let's go check this place out. Higurashi Shrine, is it?"

"Yeah, but I think we should get some more information. Time to get cracking!" Sakura answered and put her hand up into the air.

"Yeah!" Jewel said and put her hand up to Sakura's in a slap motion.

"What fools." Keiko said before joining her hand with both of the others.

"We need to use our name for ourselves." Eyes turned to Jewel as they all kept they're hands in place.

"What? The name we made up in like the 5th grade?" Keiko laughed at Sakura's comment on their name.

"Yeah."

"Fine on the count of three."

Then in unison, they all whispered "One, two … THREE!"

"Julianna Theory!" All three of them shouted as they smiled at each other and ran to the gates.

"It's time to go to work!"

"Operation: Higurashi!"

**::15 minutes later::**

The wind was increasing, zipping past the three teens. Jewel was in front of the two others, her arm above her eyes to shield them from the strong wind. They had been sprinting since the park, and Sakura and Keiko were fatiguing. Jewel was getting a little tired, but she kept up her tough exterior, as usual.

"Jewel, the wind is way too strong for us to keep going on like this!" Keiko yelled above the howling wind to her friend.

The wind was against them, that was all too true. Keiko and Sakura were strong from hanging around Jewel for so many years, but even the strongest human would have been tired after that.

"Yeah, and I'm about to get blown off my feet!" Jewel paused before continuing, "Tsuki's house is near-by, why don't we head over there?"

"Got ya!" Jewel heard the shout from behind her.

After taking two lefts and a right, and about 5 minutes later, they appeared in front of an enormous mansion. The house shined in all it's glory, and a comforting warmth radiated off of it. Jewel stepped up to the gates and pressed the sliver button on the side. She almost got an immediate response.

"Hey, this is Tsuki, and since I'm home alone, I'll be upstairs. If you truly live here, then just put your finger on the scanner to the side. Thank you and have a nice day." The soft voice erupted loudly from the intercom.

"Damn, I guess we should have called." The group stood in silence after Keiko's last comment, and waited for her to suggest something else.

Jewel turned to them, then to the finger scanner, then to Sakura's purse than she now noted was slinging off of her shoulder. After about another minute, Jewel decided to break the silence. "Sakura, hand me your purse."

Sakura reluctantly handed over her purse to Jewel, who zipped it open. Sakura always carried her necessities with her, so she was pretty sure her plan would work. After retrieving the blush and tape, she zipped it back up. While handing the purse back over to Sakura, Keiko spoke up.

"What the hell do you think you can do with some blush and freakin' tape!?"

"It helps to be the town's best online computer hacker!" Jewel said with a wink.

Taking the blush and opening it up, she jokingly pretended to put some on her cheeks as she watched Keiko fume in anger.

"JUST DO IT ALREADY!"

"Mkay." Jewel said with absolutely no fear in her voice.

'_Personal experience probably,_' Keiko thought while Jewel acted out her next part in the plan.

She took the blush and went up to the fingerprint scanner thingy. After applying some blush to the scanner part, she took the tape lightly in her hands, and ripped a piece from the roll. Holding it up to the sky to make sure it had nothing on it except for the top and bottom (where parts of her fingerprints lay from getting the tape off), she pressed it on the scanner. Thankfully, the parts of her fingerprints weren't caught on the scanner because of how short it was. After applying a little bit of pressure to make sure it worked and checking to make sure the fingerprint was correct, she pressed the 'scan' button.

After about another minute passed, the gates made a 'clicking' sound to notify the girls that it had worked. The gates creaked open, and before any of them could pass, Jewel put her hands out to stop them.

"What's going on Jewel?" Keiko asked quite annoyed.

"This place has better security then I thought. I mean.."

Jewel got cut off when then intercom spoke up in a computerized female voice.

"_Welcome home, Mrs. Kumiko."_

"This place is really high tech." Jewel paused a little before continuing on, "It has a certain laser going through, it will only let one person pass. And we can't jump, it's been customized to her height. And seeing how small she is, I guess we can make it through the small part between the floor one and this woman's height one. Or we can make it through the top of the gate."

"ARE YOU CRAZY!? That jump must be at least 15 feet high. Not even a ninja can surpass that!" Keiko piped up.

"Sakura, you go through, since you're the shortest. You have to duck a little, but you should make it through. If I can jump the fence, I'll see you there."

Sakura nodded and started to hurry. The gates were closing. She walked through the laser part with no trouble, and continued the way towards the door.

With Keiko and Jewel though, they were having some 'difficulties.'

"Jewel we can't jump this."

"Something is telling me if I don't, that I'll be in some deep sh.."

Jewel was cut off by a very angry Keiko. "Okay, you don't have to curse. But I know we're not getting anywhere with this."

Jewel just stared at the top of the gates. It was about 15 feet high, and if she went any lower, she would get pierced by the points at the top. She felt the pressure on her shoulders, and a headache pounded in her head. She bent her knee's somewhat, grabbed Keiko's wrist, and thrusted into the air. She was amazed when she found herself way above the gate, even with Keiko's weight attached to her. She felt so graceful that high in the sky, as if it was natural to her. Smiling, she plunged towards the ground and landed nice and soft on the ground.

Keiko was breathless when they reached the ground, and turned her gray eyes towards her friend's golden ones. Jewel just nodded, before testing out the new found energy to jump like she just had again. This time, she felt less amazed, but more excited at this burst of energy. But something inside of her ached and told her to get the hell into the mansion before the stench of death came any closer to her than it already was.

And yes, that was true. She smelled the stench of death all around her, and it was closing in fast. She hid this from her friend though, and bursted through the mansion doors. Sakura was standing talking to Tsuki when Jewel came in. They both stared at her in utter amazement before they talked again.

"Jewel, what happened?"

"Something is wrong, and we have to get as far away from this door as possible."

"Well, when Sakura came in, I issued one of the maids to go and lock everything. She should be done in a minute or so."

Jewel was already locking the door when she answered, "I just hope that we have a minute left."

"Jewel, what's going on?" Keiko asked.

"I smell a strong sense of death coming from every direction. I know it's weird, but I have a strange feeling about today. With the wind and stuff, it's hard to pick up all these scents."

"Well, being the already weird person you are, with that flying crap, it's hard not to believe you." Sakura spoke.

"Hehe.. Well anyways, I think we should go stock up on some energy. Who knows, we may just need it."

"You sound like you're gonna fight someone."

"I'm always prepared for it."

Sakura was worried at Jewel's strange behavior, but shrugged it off and headed into the kitchen. As they had all turned their backs and headed towards the kitchen, the windows to each of side of the door got covered in complete darkness.

**::5 minutes later::**

The group had finished their dinner in complete silence, only to have Jewel to break it at the end. "Phew! I'm stuffed!" She smiled her signature smile, and rubbed her stomach in small circles with her left palm. "I swear I'm gonna get fat one of these days!"

"Yeah, like right! You work out 24/7, are one of the strongest people I know, and can jump higher than 20-some feet! Maybe even higher than that!"

"Hehe, I needed that.."

Jewel was cut off as glass shattered behind her, coming from the living room.

"The windows near the door must have broke. But.."

'_What the?'_

A dark chill spread throughout the room, and a dark eerie fog started spreading on the floor. A high, mechanical laugh sounded through the dark room, and a figure waltzed in to the room.

"Higurashi, it seems we meet again."

Fear consumed Jewel's body as she watched the figure come up to her and cup her chin in his hand. She scowled and ripped her head from his grasp and punched him in the stomach. The figure, who now was known as a man, staggered back a few steps. He laughed again and looked at the girl who glared back at him.

"I dare you to touch me again, you filthy bitch!"

"I'd watch my language if I were you." And in an instant, he was back at her and punched her square in the forehead. She flew back and hit the wall, and slumped down to the floor. She stood up, as if unaffected, and walked back towards the man.

Her eyes were hidden by her bangs, and her breath was slow and normal. In a new rough voice she responded, "You're not supposed to hit a girl." And hit the man in his face.

He suppressed a laugh when he noticed a pink light shining from her right shoulder. _'It can't be, but I've have to find out.'_ He thought as he brought his hand above her, then thrusted it into her gut. Jewel's eyes widened in surprise as her knees buckled under her. As soon as he removed his claws, she fell to the ground.

"Who are you!?" Keiko spat at the man who had Jewel's blood shining on his hand. The man just brought his hand up and flicked it a few times in the girl's face, getting Jewel's blood all over her. Keiko just growled and kicked the man in the shin. The man went backwards a few steps, and got tripped by Jewel's foot. He just fell backwards, but put his hands behind him, pushing himself off the ground.

Jewel pulsed once as she looked upon her wound. A different, strange kind of pulse came from the center of her heart. She didn't know it at the time, but her demon blood was taking over her. But something was telling her to fight it.

Jewel couldn't hear anything that was happening and couldn't do anything about it. But she feared for her friends. There was no way she could defeat this figure, and she knew it. But that didn't stop her from trying.

Jewel was summoned back to the real world when she got a kick to the face, and her head snapped back. She screamed in pain and brought her head back down. Her eyes were hidden from them with the darkness in the room, and how low her head was wasn't helping them see her face any better. And with one last pulse, her hair around her flew wildly, the silver fronts taking over the whole mass of hair. A strange red light came from the darkness, and a low growl erupted in her throat.

"You've overstayed your welcome." Jewel's voice sounded dark and distant, as she snapped her head back up at the dark figure.

In a blink of an eye, she rose in front of him, and brought her sharp claws down onto his face. He screamed and grabbed his face with his hand, his head going backwards as he staggered away from her. She chuckled lowly and walked silently and slowly towards the man.

"Jewel, what's wrong!?" Jewel's head snapped towards Keiko's voice as her eyes focused on her. They were bright red, with small, blue pupils. Sakura gasped, but Keiko just sighed heavily. She had known Jewel the longest, but she hadn't known her secret. She had only seen this form of her once before, and could think of only one way to save her.

She had to get the sword.

But she was nowhere near it. So that was out of the question.

She bowed her head and chanted a few small words, while watching the purple light erupt from her. Jewel watched in amazement as a small pinkish purple jewel came from her body. It shined a pink light, and glowed beautifully in her hands. The glowing started to subside, and the jewel rested slowly into her cupped hands.

She was confused, her anger forgotten, but the demon side still showing. Jewel remembered what she was doing, and got prepared to kill the man again, but the jewel glowed, and she couldn't fight it. She didn't know what was going on. But the jewel wasn't letting her kill the man. Her body let off a blue aura, and she fought against her demon side. But it was still winning. She closed her eyes tightly, and when she opened them, they were her normal golden, but soon returned to blood red. She growled even more deeply then before. Closing her eyes, she tried to figure out what was going on.

The jewel was trying to help her fight her demon side. But it was hard for her not to become the demon that she was. She was on the verge of dying. Her spinal cord had almost snapped and the hole in her gut wasn't helping much either. The demon side of her kept saying that she was helping but the real Jewel was locked up inside.

'_Get me out of here!' Jewel screamed loud enough in the inside. But her effort was to no avail. The sounds just echoed off the black walls of the black room the she was concealed in. 'LET ME OUT!' She screamed once again, and attacked the walls that kept her in._

'_This is for your own good!' Yelled the Demon Jewel._

_Jewel punched the walls several times before a light appeared in front of her. 'What in the seven hells is that thing?'_

'_It's nothing for you to be concerned with. Stay away from it.'_

'_You can't tell me what to do!'_

'_Well I can control you!' And with the last shout, Jewel's body flung backwards and hit another wall._

_Jewel's head was spinning, and when she opened an eye, she just saw the same, blurry pink light. She tried to stand, to find her leg in bad shape, so she just tried to limp towards the light. _

'_The light, it's so warm..' The light was reaching out to her, and she continued to limp towards it. _

_With every step of the way, she felt like she was gaining more control. Her body was healing itself, using the power and warmth of the pink light. But she was losing her strength. The hole in her gut was bleeding, and not having full control of her body, she couldn't help it. Still she limped on forward._

_But as soon as the pink light was in her grasp, it seemed to pull away from her. 'No! I can't lose now. Not again! Not for me, for them! They need me..'_

_And with her last bit of strength she screamed. _

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

All heads snapped towards Jewel, as they watched her eyes dart back and forth between her golden gaze, and her blood red eyes. Jewel's hands went up to her head, grasping it and pulling on her hair. She could feel herself winning over the demon, but it was still a long fight. On the inside, the walls were cracking and falling around her, but they kept regenerating themselves. She screamed as loud as she could, and everyone in the room heard her. Keiko was the only one who knew everything that was going on (aside from her demon part), and she couldn't help it on bit.

And there was only one thing that came to everyone's mind.

'_She's fighting her other self.'_

"The jewel is going to help her fight her other self. But thanks to all the blood she's losing, I don't think she can make it."

"I just knew something like this would happen!" Came the voice of someone new. Jewel opened her eyes to see nothing but a woman on a man's back entering the kitchen. She noticed the girl was the person she read about. The real her was trying to fight off this new side, but it just kept taking over.

The girl known as Kagome, was riding on the back of a strange looking guy. He had silver hair that reached his mid-back, and golden hues, just like hers. His hand had sharp claws for nails, and two pointed fang teeth could be seen. His clothes were the strange kind, a red haori and a white yukata under it, along with a red hakama. A beaded necklace lay around his neck, and a sword hung at his side. He reached into the inner pocket of his haori, and pulled out a small necklace.

It was a simple chain that held a crescent moon in the middle. It was practically made of a strong type of steel, but the moon was a Jade color. The chain was silver, and the chain was connected using bold, strong links. One link was hanging off in the middle, the one that held the Jade crescent moon.

He took the necklace from the pocket and threw it at Jewel. She froze in utter amazement as she watched the necklace fly to her neck and snap around it. Jewel felt something weird go threw her, and everyone watched as she returned to her normal state.

Her hair turned to its normal black with the two streaks of silver, her blood red eyes returning to the normal golden. Her fangs and claws retreated into her, as she felt herself defeating the demon on the inside. The Jade crescent moon turned to a soft blue color, so she figured that it helped her calm her moods. She smiled down at it as she felt the demon on the inside go back into hiding.

'_This isn't over yet. I will win.'_

That was all Jewel remembered before everything went black, and she lost her consciousness.

**A/N::** Okay, so I got carried away and made her meet her parents and all. I wrote this over the course of three days, and well, I'm quite impressed with myself. This chapter is full of 3,000 words or so, and I haven't really written that much before. I think this chapter is a bit rushed though. Well, I'm out for now. Ja ne!

**Author's best friends note::** **semi-important**. This chapter is a bit rushed, yeah I know, and Jewel said that people might be confused since the whole Keiko summoning the Shikon Jewel thingy. You probably won't get it now, but it unfolds later on.

**_ACTUALLY _IMPORTANT.But seriously, it's important.**

Jewel, or the writer of this story, had to get me, or her friend, to post this story for her. She went out ice skating with us tonight, and she said when she got home she had to do this. Well, being still herself, she tried to jump really high in the air with her skates (she's one of the best in our neighborhood, other than the hockey people), and landed badly on her hip, fracturing it and popping her knee cap out of place. And let me tell you, this girl was screaming. She's in the emergency room now, so being a good friend, I got it up for her.

She'll write the next chapter in the hospital, so it should be up in two or so days. Hey, when you're in the hospital all day, you get bored.


	4. Jude Law and A Semester Abroad

**Author's note::** I have to say, I'm really surprised and I feel so loved right now. I want to thank my friends the ones I know personally, for reviewing since they probably feel bad for me. Yeah, I broke my hip and I'm in a smelly hospital. Ack, someone please save me. And I want to thank deathbyhugs for reviewing, and I love Hawthorne Heights too, woohoo! Well, I really need to get out of here. SAVE ME!

**Disclaimer:: **See chapter 3.

Chapter 4- Jude Law and a Semester Abroad

_Whatever poisons in this bottle_

_Will leave me broken, sore, and stiff_

_And it's the genie at the bottom who I'm sucking at_

_He owes me one last wish!_

_So, here's a present to let you know_

_I still exist_

_I hope the next boy that you kiss_

_Has something terribly contagious on his lips._

_Well, I've got a plan.  
Drink for 40 days and 40 nights._

_And sit for every second hand tick._

_And every time you fed a lie._

_You mean so much to me, and without you.._

_-Brand New_

Jewel was falling backwards, and she would have gotten a concussion if Keiko hadn't caught her. Jewel let out a sigh unknowingly in her deep sleep. Keiko looked down upon the figure she held with her two arms.

'_I just knew something like this would happen. But it is really way too early for her to be figuring this all out. I didn't know Naraku could get through the well. Well, let's see what Inuyasha's going to do about this. I know he isn't too happy.'_

"You bastard.." Inuyasha said through clenched teeth. Kagome hopped down from his back, frowning. She looked up at the dark figure who was staring with wide eyes at her and the hanyou beside her. His eyes flashed a look of pure evil before turning back to the normal state they were.

Emotionless and cold.

Practically what he was made of. I didn't take long for Kagome to realize his presence on the Earth. Her powers had increased in the past 18 years or so, and even if she was in the Sengoku Jidai, she could have known where he was. The Earth that he stepped on become lifeless and dull, he reeked of the dead.

He was just like Kikyo. Made up of Earth and bones. And a deep evil soul made up of revenge. His old one was burning in hell, until someone had made it become alive again.

But let's not get into that now.

So far, Jewel was leaning against the counter, still unconscious. Keiko was sitting on one knee, the other knee propped up in the air, and her elbow rested on it. Keiko's look was one of pure concentration. She was over exhausted, after all, she hadn't gotten much sleep the previous nights because of this haunting stalker, and she had used a lot of her energy to summon the Shikon.

Sakura and Tsuki were just sitting next to one another, mouths wide open in surprise. They looked like idiots. But, they really couldn't do anything.

Kagome was standing next to Inuyasha, both glaring at the figure. They had hoped this time would never come, that he would burn in hell forever.

The silence was so heavy and thick, you could cut it with a saw. That was until the figure broke it. "You know, I couldn't break out of hell alone. But of course, you know that Kagome. You know who helped me."

Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome, whose eyes were wide open with surprise. Being the dense person he is, he didn't really know what was going on. Kagome just stood there, confident as ever.

"And you think that will stop me?" Kagome asked quickly.

"I had assumed it would."

"Well, let me tell you something, you assumed wrong Naraku."

'_That's Naraku?!' _Keiko thought.

"I should have known something was up.." Keiko spoke lowly.

"What was that, human?" Naraku said sharply.

"Nothing to you, hanyou."

"Aha, but that is where you are wrong."

Naraku glared down evilly at the girl. She glared back at his tall figure, and a purple aura grew around her.

"After I decided to make my break, it was only then I learned that only my demon side was strong enough to survive the transformation."

"Do you think that will stop us?"

"Us?" Naraku asked.

"Everyone in this room, minus them." Keiko pointed over to where Tsuki and Sakura cowered in fear.

"So, you think little Jewel will already refuse to help me?"

"Help you? She wants to kill your ass."

"But that doesn't mean I can't do to her what I did to Kohaku."

Keiko glared at him. "Jewel's power will surpass yours as soon as she can unlock it."

"But, only the Shikon can do that, and I'm seeing that she doesn't even know of it." Naraku's face scrunched up in confusion. _'But if she doesn't know..' _"Aha, so you haven't told her yet, have you ?"

Keiko growled lowly in her throat. _'How had he .. Damn, Jewel wake up soon!' _Inuyasha walked slowly over to Keiko and Jewel. Naraku's head slowly rose to meet Inuyasha's golden eyes. Inuyasha tore his face away and growled in disgust.

"How dare you show your face after all these years?" He snapped at Naraku.

"I have only come to claim what is Kikyo's. After all, that is my only purpose."

Inuyasha froze. _'What's he talking about? Is he talking about the Shikon? The Shikon is literally Kikyo's, it is Keiko's. After all, it was used to reawaken her powers. But.. No, That isn't Kikyo's. That's not what he's here for.'_

"Confused my hanyou friend?"

"Don't dirty my name by calling me your friend. If you want one of them just go back to the hell hole you came from."

"Not until I get what is Kikyo's."

"That isn't Kikyo's. You and I both know that."

"But isn't it hers? I mean, it was part of her creation. If it weren't for Kikyo, that wouldn't be here?" Naraku glanced over at Kagome, who looked dumb and confused.

Naraku thought for a second. Why should Kagome be confused? Hasn't Inuyasha told her yet?

Realization soon dawned in his features and he looked back at the hanyou before him. "So you HAVEN'T told them yet. How completely delightful."

Inuyasha growled. This wasn't going to happen, as long as Inuyasha was there.

"I will get Jewel and make her mine. She will be my slave. Who knows, I may even make her my mate when she's finished off all of you people." Naraku chuckled loudly until a slap sounded through the room.

And all in one breath, it came out. "HOW DARE YOU! Do not dirty up my friends name with you prosperous fantasies. Jewel may be a blonde at heart sometimes, but no one, I repeat, NO ONE, would be THAT STUPID! I mean, come on man, the only person that ever wanted you was the clay pot of your's. WAIT A SECOND! I got an idea! Why don't we take your precious Kikyo and put her in an oven! THAT WOULD BE AWESOME! Then, she would melt to her death! BWUAHAHAHA!" Keiko chuckled loudly, all anger forgotten from her features.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Naraku, Sakura, Tsuki, and a slightly awake Jewel all looked at her with an astounded look on there faces.

Jewel's vision was blurry, her head brain racking for the answers as to what was going on. She saw Keiko, and a big mysterious figure, and two other mysterious figures, and her other two friends shaking in the corner, grabbing each other for comfort. She then soon realized what was going on.

"NOOOOOO!!!! KEIKO SOLD ME OUT TO CHINA MAN! AHHHH!! THEY'RE GOING TO KILL ME! I PROMISE I WON'T WASH THE DISHES IN THE WASHING MACHINE, OR SHOOT DARTS AT YOUR HEAD!!! DON'T SELL ME TO CHINA MAN! I WILL BE GOOD! NO! THE SLANTED EYES! IT'S THEM! HELLLLLPPPPPP!" Jewel said so very loudly that now everyone was covering their ears. And let me tell you this, Naraku did not look pleased.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME CHINA MAN, YOU WENCH?!" Naraku kneeled down and slapped Jewel, who only kicked and screamed and grabbed on anything in response.

"THE SLANTED EYES!!" Jewel major headache was to be expected. She had always had them when she was young and this was the most recent one. Jewel felt like she was in kindergarten again, since she thought Naraku was the 'China Man.'

Jewel's surroundings scared her to no end, and before she knew what was happening, a pink light erupted from her hands and sent Naraku flying backwards.

Naraku coughed up blood, but spit it out as a response. He glared daggers at Jewel and stood up silently.

"You little bitch. You dare try to purify me?! Well, this is were I take my leave. Don't worry, I assure you that we will me again."

And with that, he was gone.

**That Night**

Jewel sighed lightly. She knew she could take up her parent's offer, or stay in the present, where she _thought_ she belonged. However, everything she once knew was now tangled up in a mix of confusion. It hadn't taken them long to explain to her, and InuYasha almost didn't want her to go at all. This was never meant to happen. But in a cruel twist of fate, she had been placed in the middle of peace, and tragedy.

Her eyebrows furrowed in frustration. She remembered transforming once into a demon, and Keiko handed her a sword. She immediately transformed back to her normal self and life went on as usual. But the thing that confused her, was that she had never known the history of the katana. She was told never to unsheathe the sword, for the only response would be disaster. She had noted Keiko's tone when she told her that, and how she had said it made sure Jewel knew it was no idle threat.

The now-Jade crescent moon hung from her neck, and it shone brilliantly in the real moon's light. Jewel looked down at it as the color swirled a little, making a smile press through Jewel's strong barrier. Her black and silver locks shifted as she turned her head towards her window. There it was, the only place she felt calm. She heaved herself off the comfort of the bed, and walked towards the window. She had felt so scared today, so alone. No one had been there to save her. She had acted like a child until Naraku left, when she was allowed to remember everything that transpired there.

Her soft amber eyes stood out in the darkness of her room. The moon hung silently in the sky, and the tree beside her window's balcony swayed a little in the soft spring air. Jewel opened her glass door/window with gracefulness and glided along the balcony's platform with ease. She threw her legs over the side of the railing that was the separation of her from the world. She placed both hands down on the railing, and stared up at the sky.

She remembered how many times she'd sleep under the stars, feeling as if someone was protecting her from the night. She had had so much fun up here that it made her so happy. Her signature smile played its way onto her lips as she remembered all the memories of this place. She was at ease in this place, and in this place only.

She had on a small white T-shirt that she had bought at Disneyland in Tokyo, with Pooh bear wearing a safari uniform, looking through a magnifying glass at a tiger. The writing on the shirt underneath Pooh and the tiger read, "Tigger, is that you?". She had bought one for her and Keiko in spite of Keiko's hatred towards Pooh bear and tigers.

She laughed softly up at the sky as she remembered all the times her and Keiko had spent together.

They were quite the pair.

She had on light gray jogging pants, despite the warmness of spring. She always felt comfortable in jogging pants, even if they were a bit weird fitting at times. Most people didn't wear them, but hey, Jewel wasn't 'most people.'

Jewel's fingers found their way to her necklace that hung loosely from her neck. Her soft, pale skin made the Crescent moon stick out. This little contraption, what she believed was to keep her from turning demon, after what her parents had said, held a great power that only the Guardian of the Crescent Moon could unleash. She was baffled by the power it could hold. She didn't have the slightest clue who the guardian was, but her parents thought it was either her or Keiko.

Speaking of Keiko, she was from her time all right, but she was a Miko. That surprised Jewel beyond belief. Her friend had kept the secret from her all these years. It was when she turned twelve that she learned of her immense powers. She had gone to train them after school every day with Kagome, which had solved the mystery of where Keiko had been going for those 4 years. She only left a couple of times after that, and that confused Jewel even more.

Keiko was now the inheritor of the Shikon. The only time Jewel had used her Miko powers was today when Naraku had frightened her. It was only after he left that she knew what had gone on in there. Keiko's powers were trained and she was strong, even though she could still not take on Jewel, who hadn't even known of her Miko powers until today. Being a hanyou and a Miko has it's advantages. Jewel should be able to control her Miko powers soon since she could catch on quickly. Keiko had to train hard though, because she did not have part demon in her.

With the power of the Shikon, and Jewel's immense new-found powers, the team would be unstoppable. And that's just what Jewel wanted.

Silent but noticeable footsteps sounded behind her. Keiko's slim figure could be seen leaning on the door frame of the door that led out onto the balcony. Jewel heard her come and step beside her. Jewel felt her whole body become warm with the presence of her best friend. She smiled warmly and turned her head towards her friends. She saw laughter shine in her friend's stormy gray/blue eyes.

"Have you decided yet, Jewel-chan?"

Jewel looked up at her confidently and stated proudly, "Hai. I am coming with you, whether you like it or not. So you better get used to having me around, cause I ain't chickening out anytime soon."

"It's good to have you back, Jiueru."

'Gengetsu no Jiueru. If only she knew.'

**Author's Note::** Sorry that took so long to get up.. Just think of it as an early Christmas present! Well I'm gonna go to bed now, so later!

P.S. My friend was high when she wrote that other note.

And the 'Gengestu no Jiueru' was supposed to mean Jewel of the Crescent Moon. Or at least, that's what a friend said. Well, if you see anything wrong with that, please tell me!


	5. Every Night's Another Story

**Author's Note::** I haven't got a thing to say..

**Disclaimer::** See Chapter 4.

Chapter 5- Every Night's Another Story

_Make your way down the face  
Of everything we know  
Go so far see other places and  
Other people I won't know about  
_

_  
And breathe in deep let it out slow  
Did you hear it's all my fault again  
I know why no one else knows  
why I'm here all alone again_

_-The Early November_

**Jewel's P.O.V Point of View**

The night when Keiko had first asked me to join them, I remember being all stupid about it. I'm not quite sure what had transpired that night on the balcony, but I remember watching the horizon with Keiko the next morning. My journey was to begin, and I was scared.

I hadn't known anyone that had ever heard of the Feudal Era other than my parents and Keiko. It seemed like I was going on some big adventure, kind of childish if you ask me. Keiko assured me that she was scared at first too. That made me feel a little bit better.. I guess anyways.

Keiko had always been there for me. She was a friend I could depend on, someone I always knew was there. We had done so many crazy things in the past, it was hard to imagine she could be serious at times. Keiko would never let me down, not matter what time or place. She was kind of like the wind. You never saw her, but you always knew she was there.

Keiko had depended on me a lot, too. Her parents were complete morons, always making her act as if she needed to be perfect if she wanted to carry on the family business. Her dad and my foster dad owned one of the biggest companies in Japan. Something about jewelry and collectible items. I never really cared.

Keiko also suffered heart break. When she was engaged, the stupid idiot left her. That was about a month ago. It was amazing how she could stand back on her own two feet in such a short amount of time. I admire her for it. But I still don't think the guy can stand on his two feet yet. I mean, come on, you actually thought I'd let him get away with that?

Keiko also suffered through death, and a lot of other tragedies, but I was always with her. We kind of had a mirroring effect on one another. Sometimes Keiko said I spent too much time with her, and not enough time paying attention to the male population at our school.

I just told her that I hate men, and always will. They are complete, insufferable, inhumane jerks. They hit on me, and ended up with a black eye. I never wanted that to change.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Keiko's eyes were half open from staying up the previous night. She had a severe headache, but still tried to pay attention to the words coming from Jewel's mouth. They basically went through one ear and out the other. She was almost never tired, but she hadn't really slept well with the threat of Naraku in the air. Today she had to be on her best guard. But trying to read one of the chosen mangas off of Jewel's shelf while still trying to listen to her wasn't the best guard.

"KEIKO!"

"EEP!" The book fell from Keiko's gasped as she looked up to a very – human – Jewel. Jewel's hair was now fully black, and her eye's gave off a violet hue. They looked almost black, according to Keiko. But Jewel didn't normally look like this when she turned human. From staying up the previous night, Jewel had caught a cold, which ended up with sagging eyes and a stuffy nose. Her normal silk-like and straight hair had lost it's shine and it waved around her face. She gave a sneeze as Keiko covered her face to avoid the germs.

"Whaddya want Jewel?"

Jewel's eyes flared as she looked up at Keiko. "Have you even been LISTENING!?"

"Maybe."

"I give. Anyways, now that I have your attention, I seemed to have misplaced one of my crystals."

"So, you lost it."

"No, I just misplaced it!"

"Whatever. Why don't you just use your little doggy nose to sniff it out, hmm?"

"If you haven't noticed, tonight is the full moon. Remember? The cycle where you said my demon powers go weak and the "spiritual" power takes control?" She used her fingers to emphasize the word "spiritual".

"… Oh!"

"Idiot." And Jewel sneezed once more and headed into the closet.

"So, do you plan on wanting to leave today?" Keiko shouted into the closet.

"Well, I was gonna go to school to say bye to everyone in school, but I think I'm kind of sick." Jewel said while digging out certain things to bring with her.

"Well, anyways, what crystal are you exactly missing?"

"The special ones. The ones I only let you see. Remember?"

"You have a lot like that."

Jewel looked up at Keiko amusedly, then put her hand behind her head while nervously laughing. "Eh heh.."

She then straightened her posture and continued. "Well anyways, I meant the nice pair of chopsticks I always kept with me."

"Those old things!?

"Well, they are old, but I would prefer it if you didn't make fun of them. After all, old they may be, but they are still so pretty."

Keiko's head cocked to the side before she nodded quickly. "Touché."

Jewel laughed lightly before digging once again through the many boxes in her walk-in closet.

"Why are these things so important anyways? It's not like you're going to use them to eat."

"I know, but I have this awesome idea."

"Whatever you say." Keiko walked away from the closet door, and headed towards the door that led to the hallway. "I'm gonna go get something to eat, so I'll see you in a bit."

"Help yourself. I think my parents are off at work today."

"Mkay!" Keiko yelled from down the hall.

Too say the house was small had to be the understatement of the year. Owning a high, professional business had an amazing income. There was so many rooms in the house, it would be hard to find Jewel's room if it didn't have her name carved it in the door.

The halls of the house were about 6 feet wide, and however long they needed to be. The walls were a light blue, and the doors and frames were made of a polished oak wood. Along the walls, there was many portraits of the three member family, along with some that had Keiko and her family in them. The carpet was soft under her feet, a light gray, if you will. Keiko was still on the second floor of the house. This house consisted of three.

The second floor was basically Jewel's and Keiko's. The floor had Jewel's room, Keiko's spare bedroom, another spare bedroom just in case, 2 bathrooms, and 6 other pointless rooms, that were basically for show. There was 6 rooms on the left side of the hall, while the other five were on the right. One of the spare rooms was Jewel's study, which consisted of mangas, books, a computer, and a desk with a black leather chair. Only Jewel and Keiko ever entered that room.

Keiko had finally reached that stair case, which went up and down, so Keiko took downward, towards the kitchen. The first floor only had the kitchen, which was fairly big, the living room, a pantry, a couple bathrooms, a laundry room, and a study that was almost twice the size of Jewel's. It didn't take long for Keiko to come across the kitchen. It was a pretty basic kitchen. A nice granite counter, with an oven, a microwave, a toaster, a toaster oven, and a refrigerator and a freezer, all basically near each other.

In the middle of the kitchen sat an island, which also had a nice granite counter, and a small sink. The cabinets, which were also made of real oak, held all sorts of pots and pans, along with some other cooking materials.

In the other end of the kitchen sat a bigger sink and a dishwasher, complete with the kitchen window and glass sliding door, near the dishwasher.

A nice simple kitchen, that also made everything easy to access. Keiko sat on one of the chairs by the island while her elbows propped on it. She couldn't really think of what to eat for lunch. That's when something crossed her mind.

'_Ramen always helps my throat when it feels sore.' _

Laughing wildly, Keiko ignored the frustrated grunts and noises from above as she headed up the staircase into one of Jewel's other useless rooms, which she used to store Ramen. Ramen was one of Jewel's only weaknesses.

When she finally reached it, she reached high above the door frame to find a small, steel key. Quickly shoving it in the hole before Jewel would notice she was there, Keiko ran in. There was about five big shelves surrounding the walls on the inside of the room, while four were on the inside. On every single shelf sat at least ten cups of Ramen. Grabbing 7 cups, she slammed the door shut, locked it, and placed the key in its hiding spot and ran down the staircase, before a confused Jewel poked her head out of her room.

Keiko poured the Ramen into two different pans, and put it on a reasonable heat before heading up the stairs back to Jewel's room. She stopped in front of her door, sighed heavily, and opened up the door. She walked towards the closet to find Jewel waist deep in boxes.

"Hey." Keiko said from the doorway.

Jewel looked up from the boxes to see her friend leaning on the doorway. Her eyebrows furrowed in anger as she went back down to her knees, hiding herself behind the boxes. "Hey yourself. Where were you anyways?"

"Downstairs. Find what you're looking for?"

"No, but I did manage to find an old box full of my favorite crystals. By the way, did you ever know that Sakura had an obsession of dragons? I thought that was kinda weird, but when I found a box full of Sakura's favored crystals that the company made, I could tell she picked those crystals without hesitation."

"Yeah, she always liked flying dragons. It was weird how she always wanted a flying dragon of her own."

"Notice how we're getting off topic?"

"All too fast, Jewel-chan."

"Well anyways, I found an old box full of my favorite stuff."

"What's in it?"

"A howling wolf crystal, a crescent moon crystal a little bigger than the one on my neck, a wall illustration of a white wolf with golden eyes, and pictures of me, you, and my first puppy."

"Aww, Copper, right?"

"Yeah. I loved that dog."

"I thought a dog would help you whenever your parents fought. I don't know why the hell they got together. But anyways, ever wonder where I got her?"

"Huh? Keiko-chan, what are you talking about?"

"Special gift from your uncle. Your parents wanted to watch over you, so they gave me a puppy to give to you. Your uncle, or Sesshomaru, gave me a pup of his clan. Gave it to Inuyasha. Had me deliver it to you."

"Then what happened to her?"

"Had to bring her back to the Feudal Era. The sounds and smells were too much for her after five years. I'm pretty sure she's still with Sesshomaru."

Jewel poked her head over the top of the high stack of boxes. "Well, she's only been gone for a year. Think we can see her again?"

"I'm positive. I'm pretty sure she'll want to talk to you."

Jewel raised her eyebrow. "Dogs can't talk."

"You're talking to me now."

"Bite me." Jewel stuck out her tongue at her friend before hiding again within the boxes.

Keiko laughed lowly before starting her trip down the stairs to gather up the Ramen. She could still hear the grunts and curses from the floor below Jewel.

'_Sometimes, I swear the way she talks could get most sailors jealous.' _

Sighing, she dumped the Ramen into two bowls as she once again started her trip up the stairs. It took her about 3 minutes walking slowly just to get to Jewel's room. What a pain in the ass.

As soon as she opened the door, the wonderful smell of Ramen drifted through the room. She placed the two bowls on the carpet. 3… 2… 1…

"Keiko-chan!"

Jewel smiled as she grabbed up her pair of chopsticks and quickly ate what was there. Keiko smirked as she started eating her own Ramen, but raised her head was she heard Jewel talking.

"I found what I need."

Jewel watched as Keiko peeked her eyes out through her bangs. "What were you looking for again?"

"First, do me a favor. Go put you hair up in a messy bun then come back here."

Keiko glared at Jewel, but slurped some noodles before heading over to the bathroom.

Keiko took a brush and pulled all of her hair back into a small, but nice bun. She brushed her bangs a couple of times, before giving herself a look in the mirror. Keiko's skin was pretty pale today, she looked almost like Jewel. Since most of her family was Italian, she always had darker skin. Her gray/blue eyes looked tired, but Keiko was always ready for anything that came her way. Her hair looked nice like this. Her hair was always a dark brown with a shine to it, but it was just so pretty this way.

She grinned as she turned back around and headed out of the bathroom. She was surprised to see her sitting on her bed, in different clothes, with what seemed to be a box in her hands.

"Close your eyes. I've got a surprise for you."

Keiko rose an eyebrow in question, but closed her eyes anyway. She could her Jewel shift in her position, then take the top off the box. Jewel then got up, and stood right in front of Keiko. She fidgeted with something in her hands, then slipped something in Keiko's hair. It felt like two sticks going in between the hairbands that kept her hair up. That's when it hit Keiko. It was the crystal chopsticks!

"They look so adorable!"

Keiko just sighed as she opened her eyes and looked towards the mirror. She smiled back at her reflection.

"Yeah, they do like kind of nice. And they look so real too." Keiko said as she turned her head back towards Jewel.

"Hey, you are a priestess, right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"You know what would be so awesome?"

"No?"

"You could have them change form."

"The chopsticks?"

"Yeah. It would be so awesome if one of them could become a gigantic crystal sword. And the other one can be a crystal arrow! That would be so awesome."

"I'm not sure I could make them change form. My powers are limited and it might take a lot of energy to do so."

"You have the Shikon on you, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well your powers have increased gradually since you've been in the possession of it. Maybe it could increase your powers and help you do that."

"All right. I guess it's worth a try."

Keiko closed her eyes as her body was engulfed in a bright pink light. Picturing the shape of a sword, she mumbled a couple words under her breath. Her eyes opened and she seemed to be so deep in concentration she couldn't notice Jewel staring at her. Mumbling several more words, she plucked one crystal out of her hair and stared at it intensely. She closed her eyes again and felt the crystal grow in size. By the time she was done, she was holding a fine sized, crystal sword in her grasp.

".. Wow."

"Dude, that was SO awesome!"

Keiko looked down at Jewel before mumbling a couple words to return the sword back to its original position. "Yeah, it was cool, wasn't it?"

"Hey Keiko?"

"Yeah?"

"In all the time I took for looking for the crystals.."

"Go on."

"I forgot to pack. Eh heh?"

"You are impossible."

**Author's Note::** Well, I think I made this chapter in a ways to show how these two act around each other. The next chapter will be up really soon, since I've been in a really good writing mood lately. Expect the next chapter in a week or two.

I also wanna thank everyone for them great reviews. Toodles.


	6. It can't be !

**Author's Note::** Unfortunately, someone in my house decided to be gay and just shut off the computer and mess up the hardware. We have one of these brand new Dell computers and it usually works fine, but after being shut off like that it lost all of the computer files. I apologize in my lack of updating and I reassure you that I will update really soon.

Also, I'm not taking a liking to how I've been writing this fic. I know I can write a lot better than this, so I'm going to try and recover all the files for my past couple of chapters and load them into the computer. I am going to go through every chapter and re-write every chapter and try and make it better.

I'll probably be finishing the task above in about two weeks, and I basically have the next chapter done, but I want to go through that one too. And again, I apologize for the delay.

And, last but not least, today's my birthday !! I am officially 13 years old as of today. Go me !!

I promise to update in two weeks. Till then, Ja!


End file.
